


Just So Wild About Hare

by fanwit



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: M/M, i did no research whatsoever dont get mad, tex's a character now everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Bugs might have a very very mild crush on Fudd. (first kiss Budd)





	Just So Wild About Hare

"Eh, could be!" Bugs looks down at the script. "Then I just kiss you and spin away."

"Don't twip this time," Fudd tosses aside his script and leans against the tree. "Better speed up, Avewy's giving you the stink eye."

"Don't lean against the tree!" someone calls out and Fudd straightens up.

"Sowwy, sowwy," Fudd holds up his hands. "Fowgot."

Bugs' grip on his script tightens. He looks nervously at Avery.

"Gosh, you sure this'll be funny?" Bugs looks down at the script. "I mean, people aren't exactly supportive of-"

"If you do it well, it'll be funny." Avery shakes his head. "Maybe we should get someone else..."

Bugs' gaze darts to Fudd. It wouldn't be a good decision, they had gotten on well in the other cartoon, together they were pretty funny. Fudd would be less sympathetic in this one of course.

"Weady?" Fudd's looking at Bugs now and their eyes meet. Bugs nods slowly. He tosses aside his script.

"Ready."

They start off easy, Bugs putting his hands over Fudd's eyes. Bugs is nearly thrown off when Fudd covers his hands but goes on easily.

"Guess who?" Bugs croons. Fudd's hands feel awfully soft and nice. Bugs wonders if Fudd's the sort to hold hands. He is almost disappointed when Fudd brings down his hands to answer.

"Heddy Wamarr?"

"No." Bugs can feel Fudd's furrowing of eyebrows, most likely trying to remember his lines.

"Cawole Wombard?"

"Nope!" The kiss is coming soon. Bugs ignores the sense of dread and the very small sense of excitement and possible arousal. All that matters is saying the next line.

"Wosemawy Wane?" All that matters is saying the next line, yes.

"Nope. Guess again." They are not about to kiss, Bugs will not hold on longer than necessary, and it will be a fast kiss. He ignores the fact they will kiss again later in filming.

"Owivia De Haviwand?" That would be the next day of course and that was Future Bugs' problem.

"Nope, but you're getting warmer!"

"Say, you wouldn't be that scwewy wabbit, would you?"

Bugs lets go of Fudd and leans back, bringing his hand to his chin. Was it possible he was that screwy rabbit? Fudd turns around slowly.

"Ehhh," Bugs grins at Fudd, "could be!" Bugs tries not to overthink, just grabs Fudd by the head and pulls him in for the kiss. It is a nice kiss, Fudd is prepared and Bugs lets go quickly. He stumbles backwards and goes into the spin. Bugs' foot catches on one of the tree's roots and he goes flying.

"You awwight?" Fudd asks concernedly, peering down at where Bugs has landed.

"Yes, yes, just fine," Bugs scrambles to his feet. "Was that good?"

"We'll have to do that one again," Avery sighs. "Okay, everyone, positions!"

Again? But it had been hard enough the first time! Bugs touches his lips lightly, he feels some tingling. It had been a nice kiss, it would be fun to do that again, he supposes. He notices Fudd looking at him and he hastily moves his hand down. Bugs smiles a bit tentatively at Fudd and Fudd smiles back.

"Oh, I'm wiwwing to be hewe aww day!" Fudd says cheerfully and Bugs' smile gets bigger.

"Yes, well, we all have things to do," Avery is clearly stressed. Fudd winks at Bugs and Bugs has to cover his mouth. It wouldn't do well to get Avery even more upset. They start moving, Fudd picking up his gun.

They both get in their positions and Fudd is bent over his gun.

"Rolling in..." the cameraman starts.

Maybe the next kiss wouldn't be all that bad. Bugs finds he is looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistakes, just tell me. If you liked it, tell me. Figured I'd post this now since it's actually done and edited!


End file.
